sadlerwoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sadler Woods Wiki:Timeline
This is a timeline of events from the events of The Last Hope to present day. Sadler Woods Wiki is set in an alternate timeline, where the events of Bramblestar's Storm and onward didn't happen. This Wiki is set approximately ~50 years in the future after the events of The Last Hope. Below is information regarding the time in between The Last Hope and present day. Ranks Leaders Deputies Medicine cats Events Dapplestar's tyranny :Dapplewing inherits leadership after Otterstar dies. She names Shimmerwing as her deputy, and leads RiverClan fiercely. She is a strong leader and gains power over the lake as time goes on. When Otterheart brings Echokit back to camp, Dapplestar is suspicious of where he got the kit, but accepts the idea that Echokit's a stray and permits her to stay. She is fostered by Grayripple, a queen who lost her litter. :When Echokit expresses interest in being a medicine cat under Starlingfern, Dapplestar instantly rejects the idea, saying that it's impossible for a non-Clan cat to follow the path of medicine. Otterheart, hearing this, becomes furious, and reveals that Echokit is truly half-RiverClan and that her mother is Quinn, a kittypet. Enraged, Dapplestar attacks Otterheart, leaving him just barely alive and ordering him to die alone. Echokit follows her father and heals him to the best of her ability, before guiding him to Twolegplace to seek proper medical attention. :Dapplestar relents to Starlingfern's pestering, and allows Echokit to train as a medicine cat. As an apprentice, Echopaw becomes exceedingly close to a ShadowClan apprentice, Wolfpaw. Starlingfern takes notice of their friendship, and quietly reminds Echopaw to remember to keep their friendship at the gathering only, as they share a border. Ashamed, Echopaw assures her mentor that she's nothing more than friendly with the ShadowClan apprentice, and means no harm by just talking to Wolfpaw. After both Echoblossom and Wolfshadow earn their full names, they start meeting at night in the Twolegplace, eventually agreeing to run away and become mates. :After a few days of wandering, Starlingfern surprises them by finding them in the middle of the night. Appalled that Starlingfern was able to find her, Echoblossom immediately launches into a flurry of excuses. Starlingfern snaps at Echoblossom to be quiet and listen to her, saying that Echoblossom chose to be a medicine cat after fighting with her leader, and that she can't throw that away to be a loner surrounded by twolegs. Wolfshadow tries to defend Echoblossom, but Starlingfern pointedly reminds her that she also had her own obligations in ShadowClan that she's neglected. After a back and forth argument, Starlingfern manages to convince the two to return to the Clans. Saying goodbye to each other, Echoblossom and Wolfshadow promise to meet again in StarClan, saying that they will always love each other, but loyalty comes first. :While they were gone, Otterheart had made his way back to RiverClan, begging Dapplestar for forgiveness. Dapplestar does accept him back, but only under the pretense that he will stay in RiverClan as the lowest of the low, and that she can torture him however she wants in revenge, thinking it will be funner than killing him. She lets him know that the only thing he will be doing will be fighting for RiverClan, and if he brings her victory, she will never ask of anything but to fight - but if he loses, no one related to him will be spared. :Taking Echoblossom home, Starlingfern is immediately confronted by both Dapplestar and Otterheart. Starlingfern urges Echoblossom to tell the truth about where she's been after being questioned, and Echoblossom does so, detailing her love affair with Wolfshadow to her leader. Dapplestar becomes enraged, appalled that Echoblossom would stoop so low, and cruelly proclaims that those born into a broken code will continue to break the code. Turning to Otterheart, she yells that she's revoking her forgiveness, and that she was betrayed by code breakers. Determined to make Echoblossom suffer, she slices Otterheart's throat, instantly killing him. :Starlingfern and Echoblossom are in a state of shock, and as Starlingfern runs over to try and save Otterheart, Dapplestar launches at her, pinning her down and scowling that she was a traitor for not telling the truth about Echoblossom's affair when she found out. Dapplestar kills Starlingfern as well, and snarls to Echoblossom that she has no idea what Dapplestar will do to her. As her leader storms off, the traumatized medicine cat breaks down, howling as she mourns her father and mentor. Shimmerwing, who had been one of Dapplestar's biggest followers up until this point, begins to doubt her leader's judgment and is appalled at her cruelty. She had agreed on punishing Echoblossom and Otterheart for their disloyalty but was horrified after Dapplestar killed Otterheart and Starlingfern in a fit of rage. :At a gathering, Dapplestar cruelly announces Wolfshadow and Echoblossom's affair, declaring war on ShadowClan. Talonstar eagerly accepts her declaration. Shimmerwing begs Dapplestar not to go into war with ShadowClan because more lives would be lost, but Dapplestar ignores her pleas, saying that it is for the best, as they must assert their power over their territory and teach ShadowClan a lesson. WindClan-ThunderClan conflict :ThunderClan deals with tension between WindClan over their borders and hunting, and Bearstep suggests to ThunderClan's leader, Sunstar, that ThunderClan send a battle patrol to settle the tension. Sunstar agrees, and much to Bearstep's dismay, proclaims he'll go on the battle patrol. Being on his last life, Bearstep tries to talk him out of going, but to no avail. They make a patrol of Sunstar, Bearstep, Sweetfern, Blossomfawn, Icefrost, Foxstorm and Littledawn. :Scorchstar retaliates to Sunstar's battle patrol by bringing his strongest warriors to fight, not wanting WindClan to appear weak. During the battle, Brambledusk, WindClan's deputy, accidentally kills Sunstar by knocking him over. Sunstar succumbs to the wounds he'd endured, and loses his ninth life along side his mate, Sweetfern, who also dies in the battle. Brambledusk quickly orders WindClan to retreat, and tries to profusely apologize to Bearstep, who turns away from the other deputy, in shock. :Scorchstar, WindClan's leader, assures Brambledusk that it was an accident and that ThunderClan will move on eventually, but he lives on in guilt. Scorchstar also blames Sunstar for going into battle recklessly on his last life. Bearstep goes with Frostcloud to obtain his nine lives, and is renamed Bearstar. As leader, he has suspicions of WindClan, and keeps the tension running by increasing border patrols along there. Though Bearstar never publicly says he blames Brambledusk, he keeps an eye on WindClan heavily and reminds them often that ThunderClan doesn't forget. :Scorchstar is aware of the tension between ThunderClan and WindClan, and he orders his Clan to ignore them at Gatherings. He also asks that Brambledusk shows no public remorse for his actions, as it was a battle and Brambledusk was just defending his Clan. They tend to patrol the ThunderClan/WindClan border most heavily.